List of Hokuto no Ken Episodes
Hokuto no Ken is the anime adaptation of the Hokuto no Ken manga series created by Buronson and Tetsuo Hara. The story follows the adventures of Kenshirō in pursuit to save the post-apocalyptic world from its time of darkness. The anime is composed of 109 episodes that were broadcasted in created by Under the title Seikimatsu Kyūseishu Densetsu: Hokuto no Ken (世紀末救世主伝説 北斗の拳, Legend of the Century's End Messiah: Fist of the North Star) The series aired on Fuji Television from October 4, 1984 to March 5, 1987, lasting 109 episodes. It was immediately followed by a sequel series, titled Hokuto no Ken 2, which aired from March 13, 1987 to February 18, 1988, lasting for 43 additional episodes (a combined total of 152 episodes between both series)-based on the second part of the manga. Below is a list the comprises the episodes which make up the Hokuto no Ken anime. Episode list Part One |- ! | |November 15, 1984 | |- ! |Villains! - Shall We Have a Countdown to Death? |May 17, 2009 | |- ! |Strike the Hidden Power Point! - No Requiem for the Wicked! |May 24, 2009 |経絡秘孔を突け! 悪党どもに鎮魂歌はない |- ! |Villains! - Say Your Prayers Before You Die! |May 31, 2009 |n/a |- ! |The Raging Flame Reverse Flow Punch! - There Are Too Many Who Must Die! |June 7, 2009 | |- ! |Villains! - Listen to the Blues of Hell! |June 14, 2009 |n/a |- ! |I Am Death! I'll Chase You to the Ends of Hell! |June 21, 2009 | |- ! |Rakan Nioh Ken! - Once Unleashed, There's No Holding Back! |June 28, 2009 |羅漢仁王拳! 動きだしたらもう止まらない!! |- ! |A Miserable Era! The Good Die So Young!! |July 5, 2009 |不幸な時代だ! 善人ほど早死にする!! |- ! |Try Counting to Three! You're The One to Die!! |July 12, 2009 | |- ! |Sing For Me, Villains! The Counting Rhymes of Hell! |July 19, 2009 | |- ! |A Man Lives to Fight! The Door to the Showdown Finally Opens |August 2, 2009 | |- ! |Life or Death?! Beyond the Wasteland Lies the First Circle of Hell! |August 9, 2009 | |- ! |Villains! Have Your One Way Tickets to Death Ready! |August 16, 2009 |n/a |- ! |A Nightmarish All-Out Battle! My Fist Is 1 Million Volts! |August 23, 2009 |n/a |- ! |The Evil Palace in Flames! Just One More Step to Reach You, Shin! |August 30, 2009 |n/a |- ! |Conclusion of Part One: Yuria, Forever... and Shin! |September 6, 2009 |n/a |- ! |Chapter Two: Stormy Times, Titanic Battles - Is Battle All That Awaits Me?! |September 13, 2009 |n/a |- ! |Nanto Suichoken! - The Tragedy of the Mighty Begins! |September 20, 2009 |n/a |- ! |Sinners! - Thy Name Is Fang! |September 27, 2009 |n/a |- ! |Tremble & Die! - Villains Of Night Fog Valley! |October 4, 2009 | |- ! |Only Villains Can Smile! - How I Hate This Age! |October 11, 2009 | |- ! |Rei, I'll Wipe Your Tears Away With My Fists! |October 18, 2009 | |- ! |It's Too Late to Beg for Mercy! - To Hell With You, Boss Fang! |October 25, 2009 | |- ! |Destiny Draws Near! - Jagi, Who are You? |November 1, 2009 | |- ! |The Hellish Iron Mask! - He Who Terrorizes in the Name of the North Star!! |November 8, 2009 | |- ! |The Four Linked Fists of Rage! - Jagi! I'll Wait for You in Hell!!! |November 15, 2009 | |- ! |This is the Village of Miracles! - A Fallen Angel Has Descended!! / |November 22, 2009 | |- ! |Toki! - Are You an Angel or a Devil?! |November 29, 2009 | |- ! |Evil One! Toki, Your Heart Has Been Corrupted!!" |December 6, 2009 | |- ! |I Have no Past to Look Back on! - Just My Hatred for Evil That Will Destroy Toki! |December 13, 2009 | |- ! |Instead, I Shall Reject Love! For I Bear the Cursed Star of Death!! |December 20, 2009 | |- ! |Crimson Fist of Lotus Mountain! A Tragic Woman Born of the Times!! |December 27, 2009 | |- ! |A Wicked Legacy! The Gates to Cassandra Open Now! |January 10, 2010 | |- ! |Villains Need No Graves! This Is the Hellish Cassandra!! |January 17, 2010 | |- ! |The North Star’s 2,000-year Tragedy! I Can Hear the Fist King’s Footsteps!! |January 24, 2010 | |- ! |A Century’s End with No Tomorrow! I’ve Been Waiting For You, Ken!! |January 31, 2010 | |- ! |Cassandra Collapses! The North Star’s Mythology Is Painted Anew!! |February 7, 2010 | |- ! |The Death Omen Star Shines! Fist King, Do You Control Even Death?! |February 14, 2010 | |- ! |Those Who Fear the Reaper! Listen to the Voice of Lin’s Fiery Heart! |February 21, 2010 | |- ! |Voices from Hell! Rei, Did You See the Death Omen Star? |February 28, 2010 | |- ! |The Nanto Dance of Death! I'll Give my Life for the Sake of Love!! |March 7, 2010 | |- ! |An Explosion of Secret Techniques! BEYOND HATRED IS THE FATE FOR THE BROTHERS OF THE NORTH STAR. |March 14, 2010 | |- ! |The Greatest Battle in History, Raoh vs. Ken! YOU’RE THE ONE TO DIE!! |March 21, 2010 | |- ! |72 Hours to Live! The Death Omen Star Drags Rei In!! |March 28, 2010 | |- ! |Fate Without Tomorrow! And Yet, A Woman Believes in Love!! |April 4, 2010 | |- ! |Yuda Of The South Star Six Sacred Fists! I'm The Most Beautiful!! |April 11, 2010 | |- ! |The Death Omen Star Looms! Rei! How Cruel Time Passes By!! |April 18, 2010 | |- ! |Beloved Mamiya! The Death Omen Star Lurks Behind The Sparkle In Your Eyes! |April 25, 2010 | |- ! |Rei, Are You On Your Way To Death? A Man Is Beautiful Than Ever!! |May 2, 2010 | |- ! |Beautiful Warriors, Rei vs. Yuda! A Man's Passage Needs No Tears! |May 9, 2010 | |- ! |End of Part Two: Farewell, Rei! Heroic Legend Will be Told Throughout The Ages! |May 16, 2010 | |- ! |Beginning of Part Three: Supreme Rule in Turbulence! As The South Star Fades, The North Star Appears!! |May 23, 2010 | |- ! |The Star of Darkness Engulfs The Heavens! Time Evolves Beyond The Deathmatch! |May 30, 2010 | |- ! |Shu of The South Star White Heron Fist! What Will You Witness In The End Of This Century!? |June 6, 2010 | |- ! |Love on the Battlefield! Must the Time Tear Love Apart!? |June 13, 2010 | |- ! |I Am Souther, the Holy Emperor! I Disallow Love and Compassion!! |June 20, 2010 | |- ! |A Young Hero Challenges His Fate! Scream From Your Soul Shall Move The Heavens! |June 27, 2010 | |- ! |A Bloody Battle, Shu vs. Souther! Love, Drowned in the Tears of the Star of Benevolence!! |July 11, 2010 | |- ! |The Bloody Cross Mausoleum! Shu! I’ll Catch Your Tears With My Heart!! |July 18, 2010 | |- ! |Run Kenshiro! Another Comrade is About to Die!! |August 1, 2010 | |- ! |Clash of the Polar Stars, Ken vs. Souther! My Star is the Only Protector of Heaven!! |August 8, 2010 | |- ! |Souther, The Despondent Holy Emperor! You Are Weary From Love!! |August 15, 2010 | |- ! |Critical Times of The North Star! The Three Brothers of Fate Are On The Move!! |August 22, 2010 | |- ! |The Other Divine Fist of the North Star! Drive Raoh to Oblivion!! |August 29, 2010 | |- ! |The Secret of Origin Revealed! The Heaven Prefers Tragedy!! |September 5, 2010 | |- ! |Farewell, Toki! A Man Only Cries Once!! |September 12, 2010 | |- ! |Ryuga of Sirius! I'll Seize the Rainbow in Tempest!! |September 19, 2010 | |- ! |A Wolf Running In The Horizon! There Lies The End of Love And Hatred! |September 26, 2010 | |- ! |Forgive Me, My Sister! I Am Destined to Clash With The North Star!! |October 3, 2010 | |- ! |An Iron Fist for the Roaring Wolf! Toki is in Danger!! |October 10, 2010 | |- ! |Conclusion of Part Three: Let the New Age Awaken! The Wolf's Howl Moves the Heaven! |October 17, 2010 | |- ! |Shin of the South Star Sacred Fist! Risked Your Life For Love That Never Will!! |October 24, 2010 | |- ! |Rei of the South Star Waterfowl Fist! Was a Man Who Died For His Friends!! |October 31, 2010 | |- ! |Yuda of the South Star Crimson Crane Fist! His Beautiful Smile Calls For Tragedy! |November 7, 2010 | |- ! |Shu of the South Star White Heron Fist! The Heaven Only Bestows Cruel Destinies |November 14, 2010 | |- ! |Holy Emperor Souther!! Your Deep Affection Consumes You In Love! |November 21, 2010 | |- ! |Part Four, the Final Chapter: Raoh Must Die! The Legend Turns to Terror!! |November 28, 2010 | |- ! |The South Star Strikes Back! The Wind Brigade Protects the Last General of the South Star!! |December 5, 2010 | |- ! |Prelude to a Death Match! The Screams of Hyui of the Wind Echoes in the Heaven!! |December 12, 2010 | |- ! |The Burning Crimson Brigade! Shuren is Drenched in Tears of Flame!! |December 19, 2010 | |- ! |Five Chariot Stars in Danger! Raoh Has Finally Pierced Through the Flames!! |December 26, 2010 | |- ! |The Five Chariot Stars Approach Kenshiro! Who Are You, Fudo?! |January 9, 2011 | |- ! |The Crisis is Near! Ken, Destiny Awaits at the Capital of the South Star! |January 16, 2011 | |- ! |I Am Juza of the Clouds! I Shall Move with the Flow of Time!! |January 23, 2011 | |- ! |The Clouds Remain! The Masked General is Finally Revealed!! |January 30, 2011 | |- ! |Juza of the Clouds Resurrects! I Have No Fear for Raoh!! |February 6, 2011 | |- ! |Juza vs Raoh! An End of the Legend of the Invincible!! |February 13, 2011 | |- ! |Fudo in Peril!! Hurry, Ken. A Man Must Not Abandon His Friends!! |February 20, 2011 | |- ! |Treacherous Quicksand! Will the Hand of Salvation Reach Fudo? |March 6, 2011 | |- ! |Juza Falls! I'll Give My Life to Protect the Woman I Love |March 20, 2011 | |- ! |Farewell Yuria! A Strong Man Will Not Speak of Love, Even in Death!! |March 27, 2011 | |- ! |The Capital of the South Star Trembles! The Two Brothers of the North Star Finally Arrive!! |August 2, 2011 (Blu-Ray/DVD only) | |- ! |Sadness of the Five Chariot Stars! Love and Destiny Looms Over the Woman!! |April 6, 2014 | |- ! |The Ultimate Secret Technique, Unconscious Transmigration! Raoh, I've Got You Now!! |December 25, 1986 |''Kyūkyoku no ōgi Musō Tensei! Raō, Tsuini omae o oitsumeta!!'' |究極の奥義無想転生! ラオウ、遂にお前を追いつめた!! |- ! |Is It the End of Raoh and His Ambitions? The Heaven Hesitates Once Again!! |January 8, 1987 |''Raō taore yabō hateru ka? Shikashi ten wa mata yoromeita!!'' |ラオウ倒れ野望果てるか? しかし天はまたよろめいた!! |- ! |Raoh, the Confused Giant! I Don't Believe in Love!! |January 15, 1987 |''Mayoeru kyojin Raō! Ore wa ai nado shinjinai!!'' |迷える巨人ラオウ! 俺は愛など信じない!! |- ! |A Challenge From the Devil! Fudo, Be the Demon for Those You Love!! |January 22, 1987 |''Akuma no Chōsenjō! Fudō, aisuru mono no tame ni oni tonare!!'' |悪魔の挑戦状! フドウ、愛する者のために鬼となれ!! |- ! |Fudo, the Gentle Warrior! His Tears Awaken a Fiery Soul!! |January 29, 1987 |''Yasashiki yūsha Fudō! Sono namida wa atsuki kokoro o yobisamasu!!'' |やさしき勇者フドウ! その涙は熱き心を呼びさます!! |- ! |Protect the Merciful Mother of the South Star! Even If It's the End of the Five Chariots!! |February 5, 1987 |''Nanto Jibosei o mamore! Tatoe Gosha no inochi hateru tomo!!'' |南斗慈母星を守れ! たとえ五車の生命果てるとも!! |- ! |Raoh, Shaken by a Nightmare! Yuria, You Are the Only One!! |February 12, 1987 |''Akumu ni obieru Raō! Yuria, mō omae shika inai!!'' |悪夢におびえるラオウ! ユリア、もうお前しかいない!! |- ! |Showdown at the North Star Mind and Body Training Ground! No One Can Stop Them Now!! |February 19, 1987 |''Kessen jō wa Hokuto Renkitōza! Mō dare mo yatsura o tomerarenai!'' |決戦場は北斗練気闘座! もう誰も奴らをとめられない!! |- ! |Farewell, the Brothers of the North Star! They're Beyond Love and Sorrow!! |February 26, 1987 |''Saraba Hokuto Nikyōdai! Ima futari wa ai to kanashimi no hate ni!!'' |さらば北斗2兄弟! いま2人は愛と哀しみの果てに!! |- ! |Conclusion of the Final Chapter - Now Revealed!! The 2000 Year History of the North Star!! |March 5, 1987 |''Saishūshō Kan Ima katarō! Hokuto nisen nen no rekishi!!'' |最終章完 いま語ろう! 北斗2000年の歴史!! |- |} Hokuto no Ken 2 Category:Anime